Today Was A Fairytale
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Sky called Bloom out for homework stuff, instead he give her a surprise she will never expect...


Hi Guys! This is my 2nd fanfiction for Valentine's Day. I know I supposed to post this on the February 14, but because it's Chinese New Year on that day too I am unable to do so.

It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air! But I got to celebrate Chinese New Year, so no Valentine for me. Sad isn't it? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my one shot Valentine Fanfiction: "_Today was a fairytale_". Hope you enjoy =)

* * *

"Hey Bloom,"

"Hi Sky, what's up?"

"I was just wondering…. If you are to hang out with me at the pop's café… I got some homework stuff to ask you."

"Sure, I got lots to tell you anyway."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at six then. See ya."

Sky's POV

I stopped my car aside, and saw her walking out from her house. Oh my, is it I or I did saw her wearing a dress? I thought she hate wearing it!

Bloom's POV

Is it I or it's really Sky wearing contacts? I thought he always like his thick black frame glasses! And he looks dashing with the dark grey T-shirt. I thought he doesn't have any fashion sense!

Don't tell me…

Bloom got into the car, while Sky was looking at her surprised.

"So, you're wearing a dress" he said, "You looked great."

"Yeah, Thanks."

She looked up at his sapphire eyes, though been best friends for years but this is the first time she felt a feeling that she can't even explain.

"You're wearing contacts." He smiled and nodded. "For?"

"I was just preparing for some special event."

"What?"

"I will explain to you later." Then he stepped his brake and drives his car.

---

Sky stopped his car aside and they both got out from the car. Bloom was now confused now, because they are now stepping in a big field of nature instead of the café.

"Sky why are we—" Suddenly, neon lights were lightening up from the trees. She was surprised, but got even more surprised when she saw roses formed in a big heart shape.

"Bloom." He called, walking into the scene. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, but why are we here? Aren't we supposed to be at Pop's café? You should know that we're unable to do homework here right?"

"It's not about homework, it's about something."

"What?"

"I like a girl, but I do not dare to tell her about it. I wanted to bring her here and confess my feelings to her, but I still don't have the guts to. "

"Oh." Bloom felt like as if her heart falls from the highest building. "Why don't you ask her out and bring her here then? I mean every girl likes it! It's romantic!"

"I didn't know if she likes me or not. I am always by her side when she needs me, but she doesn't know my feelings for her."

"I know how you feel." She sighed. "Because I felt the same way for a guy too."

"_A guy, she likes someone? That means I stand no chance."_ He thought, disappointed.

"_A girl, that means I stand no chance."_ She thought. _"Should I tell him how I felt for him?"_

"_Should I tell my feelings to her?"_ he thought. Both of them looked up at each other, their eyebrows, their lashes and their sapphire eyes.

"I got something to tell you." They said at the same time, not noticing that Bloom's hand was on top of his.

Both of them looked down and let go their hands, and started to blush.

"You say it first." She said, while Sky took a deep breath.

"I mean, homework I'll go to your house and do it with you tomorrow." Bloom just sighed and smiled.

"Ok." She said, "You know what I got to go now." Suddenly, Sky grabbed her wrist and put his lips on hers.

Instead of pushing him away, she kisses him back and put her arms on him. The kiss lasted for a minute and they looked at each other and smiled, as the both of them know what they meant.

"The person I love is you." He said. She smiled at him and laughed.

"Same here." She said, "Today is the best valentine I ever had."

"It hurts when I keep this secrets deep in my heart without tell you." He explained. "It really hurts so much."

"Same here, it hurts like as if I am buried deep down under the ground. But today, I finally able to let it all out."

"It's just like a fairytale, but will we live happily ever after in the future?" he asked.

"The future is still far ahead from us, for now we will just look at the present. Today was a fairytale and I hope forever our day will be like today." Sky smiled, while wind was blowing on their direction while they still looked at each other.

"I love you Bloom."

"I love you Sky."

_And they kiss in the middle of the air, just like every fairytale ending. _

_

* * *

_

Done! Like I've said, one shot. I hope you guys like it, please give me a review and favorite it! =)  
**  
If not, I will stalk you =P**

**Happy Chinese New Year/Bleated Valentine's Day! =)**

**_xoxo-Joy_**


End file.
